clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:A Plasma Monkey Fan/Epics
I made a post about legendaries, so why not epics. Commons and Rares, well.... I don't really like most of the rares, but I do like Bats, Minions, and the spirits. But Epics are normally what I use, mainly 2 or 3 (or even 1) in my decks. I made a blog about legendaries, so why not epics? My card idea is the Drop Ship (Not the Skeleton Barrel) and Sucker Goblin, which would probably be a Epic or Legendary. Without further ado, here we go. Btw I am going to tag the characters so you can check and compare their stats to the 3, since the Epics are more interesting then the Legendaries. 1. Dark Prince As we know, he was a trash card before. But with a buff he's a great splash card! I use his stronger self, the Mega Knight, but on the Dank Prince's page, Gleen said that he was able to use both, which was interesting because Mega Knight is stronger but more expensive. Anyways, he's 4 elixir, a splank, and can charge like his counterpart (Prince). BUT! He does a 360 degree double damage attack when he does, which is similar to the Valkyrie. He's basically a offensive version of the Valkyrie because he is faster, but has less health. I do prefer him over Valkyrie though, since I normally have enough defense. He's great when paired with Tornado as he can hit multiple troops at once, and can be even more lethal with Execuitoner and Baby Dragon (Never have to worry about swarm cards again). He also has a shield that protects him from high damage attacks. I do like him, but I won't use him as often (or ever actually D:) 2. Pekka She was my main tank AND tank killer. With air cards, I had Electro Wizard and Tornado. She can absorb a lot of damage, DEAL a lot of damage, and can tank for my Graveyard. She counters pretty much every tank in the game, and can handle the Giant Skeleton's bomb pretty well. She is obviously a defense card, so let's talk offense wise about her, since once she's on the tower, it's basically tower gone unless her health is low. A lone Pekka is sad. Because they are a lot of cards that can wreck her. But she can handle Cancer Stache, Valkyrie, and Mini Pekka pretty well dispite their ok health and DPS. But the main problem is the Inferno's, Skeletons, Minions, and Goblins. Bring stun cards and splash, and that can fix the problem, but they will place those 3 cards Pekka can handle on the support, like Wizard and Witch. Spells work well though, I personally use Poison over Fireball (You can compare their stats). But I do like Pekka overall, she is great. 3. Poison That one card that used to slowed down troops, but now kills troops quicker. That one card that physically laughs like a epic lunatic when played. That one card that is better then fireball in certain situations, and goes great with Graveyard. That one card that has Ghosts flying around it. Poison has it! Great support spell that is Medium-Heavy. Kills Skeletons, Minions, Goblins, and Wizard/Musketeer/Electro Wizard (If they stay in the poison). Poison is a great card that I normally use. On defense, it shuts down the cards I mention, as well as Night Witch, Lava Hound (The pups), and Graveyard. However, Fireball can be better as it's direct damage and more reliable. But Poison is great as well. It does 75 damage every second for 8 seconds, which is 600. But for towers, it does 30 damage every second for 8 seconds, which is basically a non Crown Tower Log and non Jump/Spawn Mega Knight. Great card that I do like. Honourable Mentions Tornado: '''Can be better then the Log actually as it attacks air, pulls troops, and can activat e the king tower for nice extra DPS (Especially in 2v2). Great card.. '''The 3 Splash Cards: '''Baby Dragon, Witch, Executioner '''Most epic cards actually: '''There's high health cards like Pekka, Golem, Giant Skeleton (But he's eh), Prince, and Bowler. There's card that can be the Dirtiest Thing on Earth or complete garbage (Balloon, Clone, and '''Censored-Bow), but the epics are a great card. It has Lightning that got nerfed, but can shut down a lot of cards. And so on from the epics. That's it, my epic list. Sure wish I could add Guards, Lightning, and Cannon Cart here. And they deserve the praise since they are a great rarity if you ask me. Category:Blog posts